my eye wonder the roads
by jaysgirl15
Summary: jay,sean,and emma along with ellie they all decide to go on a road trip for a week....jays with alex but who does he really want?emma single and fustrated with the mature side of herself!throguh it all they all learned how to press eachother buttons
1. the beginng

When i was 12 everyone knew me as the nature girl greenpeace as people would say but now im 17 in degrassi a seinor i own the school i have plenty of friends ,and enimies frined one manny santos aka school slut and she knows it she does'nt care all she cares about is what craig manning thinks her boyfriend .friend two liberty vanzant aka our future valdictorian we wish! oh lets not forget jay hogart the guy who named me greenpeace,nature freak,cause girl and so on after killing some one he got kicked out of school now hes back i still have contempt for him but god ... wait emma enemy here well things can change right anyway this year will be diffrent no more uptight more like loose not kinda manny loose like party seans back now and hes with ellie who can blame him he wanted her .i know what i want and his name is...

mrs.kwan-emma.emma.

snaps out of what she was thinking

emma-yes

mrs.kwan-i asked what did jack see in mary

emma-he seen everything he wanted in a girl his destiny he wanted something he could connect with something he did'nt have ...

chris-someone pull out a violin she going to cry(the whole class starts laughing)

spinner-shut up

emma-he did'nt have love

mrs.kwan-thank you

oh boy were reading another crappy love story why can't we just watch the movies like normal people TIATNIC this should be a good one.pretty soon class was over and everyone was heading to lunch

manny-hey em

emma-hey

manny-wanna study today

emma-no thanks im doing something else.but good try(walks out of the degrassi doors and heads over to the park she began to smell alcohol,ciggerttes,and weed only one name fits under all those labels jason hogart

alex-cause girl come here a sec

emma-one its emma two why are you guys doing and three i don't come to rebels

jay-well look at what we got here.why are you here

emma-its a park is'nt it

jay-smartass .come here greenpeace

she did something werid she actully came to him

jay-are you here to eat lunch

emma-no i just want peace and quiet thats all.but now the bells going to ring in 10 minutes i should be getting back

jay-i can drive you

emma-i will nevr get in you car again (starts to walk away)

alex-i guess your still a prune huh(shouts at her)

jay followed her close behind he finally caught up

jay-im sorry for what i did to you.i would take it back...actully not all of it just the STD part ...i did like the sucking part

emma-your making it worse

jay-just say you'll forgive me and i'll leave you alone

emma-which part do you wanna be forgiven for

jay-all of it

emma-ok your forgiven

jay-i'll leave you alone

emma-ok bye

jay-bye em

emma-you called me emma

jay-i ment greenpeace

emma-too late

simpsons house

spike-honey how was you first day

emma-horrible

manny-mines was great

emma-everyday for you is great

manny-i know because of craig(smiling widly)

snake-tonight is warm ups

emma-big shocker there(rolls eyes)

spike-jacks upstairs sleep and we are going to grandmas

snake-you two check on him every 1hr ok

emma-we know th drill ok

soon enough they left and then we had a house full of seinors over

ellie,sean alex,paige jimmy,ashley, manny,craig marco,dylan and then there was me the single one everyone was making out for the billionth time then the door bell ringed no one moved

emma-don't worry i'll get it yall just keep swallowing eachother throats

???!!-hey can we talk

emma-i thought you said you would leave me alone

jay-20 minutes tops

emma looked at everyone then she grabed her jacket

emma-20(she closed the door)

jay and emma walked down the sidewalk as every street light hit the he noticed she was ruffling in her jacket pressing her hands together trying to get heat

jay-if you were'nt so damn stubborn you would'nt be cold we cold have got into my car.

emma-im good...so what did you want to talk about

jay gulped looking into her eyes as the words escaped her soft mouth he knew it was going to be hard telling her so he pulled out a ciggertte to ease of his words

jay took a long fist drag

jay-you were'nt just a hook up in the van you were more not that all the other girls were more you(relized emma stepped closer to him smiling nodding her head he began getting nerves)you..you...know i-i mean that sometimes they-they

emma-did you know you ramble when you get nerves

their heads moved closer inches away her hand pressed against his strong chest they kissed his tongue pressed aganist her lips not giving up to be let in her lips parted slowly she gave in she got into the kiss more worrying about what her friends would say she had to pull away but his lips were too sort like silk chacolate she melted right there

jay spoke between kisses

jay-can ...i ..come back...to ...your...place

emma pulled away

emma-people are at my house and my parents are gone so

jay-a better reason to come...

emma-n-nooooo maybe tomorrow ok promise ok

jay-ok(leans in to kiss her)

emma-i have to get back

jay-can i walk you

she loked at him giving him a signal no in her eyes

jay knew

jay-be safe walking back alright

she got home they were all still going at it she kicked everyone out and fell asleep on the couch wondering why did she kiss jay...she liked him maybe even more... but he was really more of an expert at the sex area


	2. road trip i think not

Ever since that day emma and jay have'nt spoke a word to eachother emma was just to embarassed to talk to jay,one reason was because she had sean on her life what elese more could she want that and the reason that jay gave her an std well now they were at school a boring friday excapt the fact the hearther synclair was own the school again and her and paige kept aruging as she passed them in the hall way going twords the cafe' for lunch todays menu spagehtti and meatballs just another reason why people are killing the world she thought to herlself .she sat at the table with sean when he waved her over and ...alex came bunddled in jays arms of course she had the back burner on meaning she was jealous but not that jealous jay always played mine games with her and she was'nt up for them ellie sean girlfriend came to sit next to them along with manny and craig who were whispering sweet little nothing in eachothers ears emma adjusted herself as jay sat down with alex he smirked at ger as her skirt rode when sitting down ...being the jay hogart that he is he found it to be hot

sean-another day..another journey

ellie-i wanna get away from this hell whole that they call a school

jay-i've got an idea

emma-thats a first

jay-funny nelson..but i say road trip

sean-sounds cool

ellie-im in

manny-im out

emma-you have got to be kidding me i so can't go..my p-

jay-my pernys this...my parnets that...be a teen for once live it up the the schools slut

manny-yeah em be like paige

jay-i meant u

everyone at the table started alughing when mannny had nothing to come back with so she stopped craig even laughed

sean-ok i say after i get from the shop me,emma,jay and ellie all go

jay-let the games begin


	3. when things couldn't get worse

After the yelling and yes and nos and questioning who was going to go emma mom said yes meant leaving manny and craig the basement for their "fun" alone time she clothes and everything she had the money and all she slipped on a short mini skirt and a white tank top the showed cleaveage her hair was in a messy bun when she climbed inside ellie was in the back litening to her ipod and brought out hers so she would'nt have to listen to jays annoyingly hot voice

jay-like the shirt

emma-what

jay-i said umm i ..here comes cameron...let ellie out shes riding with him

emma-gwad don't rush me i was doing that

when she got out of the car slowly jay could see up her skirt this girl knew how to turn him on think about alex..think about alex..he told himself wasn't working at all ellie dashed up twords seans car and hopped in emma glared at the red head she did'nt like her at all something about that ticked her like a bomb she got back in the car slamming the door jay fixed his hat on his head and his glasses that sat up on top of the hat he looked over at emma she looked pissed'

jay-not that i care but are you ok

emma-shut up and just drive

jay-well damn this going to be a long ride

they made there way out of toronto into the states within just 5 hours jay kept complaining her was hungry and tired emma told him she would drive the car but he did'nt want to let her..it was his baby later on they pulled up to a mcdonalds to eat all emma wanted was a shake and fries jay got meat they sat in the car sean and ellie were'nt eating the car was shaking they were freaks they did'nt mine were they were having sex jay and emma laughed then stopped noticeing that they were njoying eachothers company jay cleared his throat as emma moved twords him he had to being it up

jay-thought you would'nt come  
emma-im here are'nt i  
jay-yeah.ummmmmmmmmmmm about the whole...  
emma-(smiles)kiss  
jay-i just wanted to say it was...  
emma-perfect  
jay-i understand if you don't want to date me or whatever cause i don't want to date you

emma felt her heart get stabbed like i millon times in that moment she could'nt belive it how could he  
tears filled up in her eyes she would'nt let them control her

jay-im sorry if i hurt you em  
emma-don't be i mean i had it comeing you don't like me  
jay-FUCK... i do its just...my rep  
emma-your just like sean(she turned her head away from him and stated to cry)

jay did'nt like when people said that and she knew it before she could get away he caught her chin and pulled her back into a passionate kiss biting her lip with every sroke of his tounge he could'nt control himself he wanted her right there but he knew she was a VIRGIN so he left it alone they pulled away breathlessly gasping for air emmas face was beet red blushing was all she could do..so was jay when he was around her he was nervous no other girl could make him feel that way emma was more than just a hook up to him at the ravine even though he liked what she did..just then they got a knock on the window it was sean

sean- you guys ready to go

jay-what came to soon

sean-very funny jay...lets go ellie wants to get to cali within the next few days

he turned around and got back in the car jay just kept staring at emma she was so delicate and helpless jay just completly lied to the girl that he loves the most he sighed and started the car 


	4. momets like this

Jay kept driving keeping his mine off the girl that slept beside him in the passanger seat he could tell she was a little cold so he kept one hand on the wheel and the other reached back to get emma a blanket once he finally got it.Jay pulled it up front and layed it over her .Emma stirred in her sleep groaning ina sleepy way,but she kept asleep his cell phone ringed it was alex she always knew how to call him when he was'nt thinking about her.He picked it up

jay-hey baby

alex-hey jay

jay-whats wrong

alex-ummmm i wa-

alex covered up the phone speakign to someone else it sounded more like a male voice she put her ear backt o the phone

alex-hello

jay-alex who was that

alex-what are you talkign about

jay-when your ready to tell the fucking truth then call me back until then...go to hell

jay hung up throwing the phone in the back of the seat he did'nt feel ike hearing it from her at all he grip became trighter on the stearing wheel he hated when he knew she was cheating but jay would do the same to her they would stay together anyways emma woke up her mouth was dry and her body was aching she pulled her self up in the seat

emma-you ok

jay-sorry if i woke

emma-no its fine ..im kida thirsty

jay-i water

emma-ummm sorry but no..drinking after you..i minus well drink a cup of stds

he did'nt say anything emma noticed it hurt his feeling as if he had any she truned back around and went to sleep

meanwhile with sean and ellie

ellie was kissing seans neck as he drove but not to much to distract him at all .sean started getting goosebumps as ellie kissed his neck sending chills up his spine the car swared and sean laughed when ellie bit down on his ear she wanted it to hurt not for him to enjoy it at all her hands moved forward up seans shirt the ridges of his muscles pressed against her fingers with her every touch of him.he moaned in his throat when ellies tounge started moving on his chest and moved downward to the waistbadn of his boxers a buldge was in seans pants already.she could tell he was ready for her .soon as she was about to sean cell ringed ellie handed it up to him from his pocket as sean answered it ellie kept going she stuck her hand down in his pants and rubbed his member seans eyes rolled to the back of his head

jay-sean.sean.sean dude

sean-(moaning)wh-whattttttttt

jay-ewww dude i don't wanna hear you moan

sean did'nt have a chance to reply back ellie started sucking on sean she felt him go to the back of her throat he was thrusting forward grunting and saying little things like "yeah like that oh" ellie giggled jay came from driving behind sean to coming to the side of him he looked over in the window across from emma you could see ellies head bobbing up and down while sean held the phone to his face

jay-dude shes giving you head

sean-(bitting the bottom of his lip when ellie nibbled on the head of the member she shiftted back down and sucked harder)ellieeeeeeeee

jay-awwwwwww now hearing thats sick but watching thats gross hey emma looky at what your ex is doing

emma looked across the window and saw sean pushing ellies head down farther while trying to control the car

sean knew he shot up in ellies mouth a couple of times because he heard her swallowing she rubbed it more ,still sucking up all sean juices he knew he was almost to climax he thrusted one more time in ellies mouth and let out a load moan jay and emma was grossed out over the phone ,ellie put herself back in the passenger seat after sean zipped up his pants and cleaned himslef

sean-damn your good

ellie i know you teach me well

sean remembered he was on the phone with jay

sean-hello

emma-you know you should really get some window blinds

sean looks over at emma

sean-i know you guy did'nt-

emma-we heard and saw you digust me(she hung up and looked at jay laughing they laughed together throught the night while they listned to music they were bounded to have to get along sometime when they stopped at the hotel ellie was the one who made the sleeping arangments emma share a bed with jay and ellie and sean in the same bed)

jay did'nt really wanna share a bed with greenpiece at all they all got into their night clothes ellie and sean had been laid down but emma and jay stood infront of the bed like it was going to attack them he rolled his eyes

jay-i can sleep on the floor ya know

emma-its ok i guess

jay-what that i sleep on the florr

emma-no that we share a bed

she put herself on the side she slept on she made a barrier so jay could cross he laid down beside her on his side her back was facing him

emma-goodnight

jay-scoffs and turns out the lamp

throught the night emma felt someone arms wrapped around her waist but she did'nt mid that it was jay the smell of her roamed everywhere of him he could'nt think what to do but sleep so he did emma turned back round to face jays chest her eyes wondered up to his face the pirecing blue eyes danced down upon her she snuggled closer to his chest getting warmer...the both trailed off to sleep


	5. daggers

**Emma heard the shower in the hotel running. She peered over jays body that laid next to her seeing if Ellie and Sean was the ones and the shower.Hmmp not there they must be.She thought back to the position she was in .Jays arm sparwaled ascross he side.Her head was on the front of his chest ,with her back facing him he had a smile on as he slept.She tried shaking him in his sleep to wake up.Jay just graoned and his hand shifted downward cupping her ass.She could'nt move all she did was froze .Jay could feel how unconfortable emma was the tensing in her body just jumped out at him.He decided to stop playing games and wake up wich he already was the whole time **

**Jay opened one eye and looked down at her brown eyes she shoved him off all he did was just laugh at the situation"You know anyone can tell that you've never been touched" he said as he rolled off the bed onto his feet.**

**"What makes you think that"she also stood with him.**

**"Don't try to say your not still a big V" he chuckled .**

**"Well i can tell your still a big asshole... fucking jerk"she snatched her body around with her back facing him .**

**"Perfanity is'nt your thing greenpiece...oh your not going to cry are you...if it makes you feel better im sorry"he said placing his hat backards on his head he walked over silenty behind her.Plcaing his manly hand on her sholder soothing her.He brushed her hair to the side of her sholder and was about to kiss her neck.She wasn't going to stop jay at all.The bathroom door knob twisted he backed away as quickly as he could.**

**"Guys were getting ready to go are you two going to take a shower or what"sean said as if they were dumb.Emma just stared blank at the wall not really hearing what sean said.Jay left the hotel room he had to get out into some air he couldn't belive what he was about to do.**

**"Guess not then...gwad could have just said no"Ellie snapped **

**By now they were in the middle of Idaho she was the smartest one on the trip so she was the only one who could read the map.Ellie was there for sean to get a good fuck every now and then ,and jay was there to piss everyone off as usal.It was his best quality.They sat in a gas station the guys got the gas while the girls sat back looking pretty.Emma went to vist Ellie in Seans car while sean was paying for gas.**

**Ellie looked at emma like she was crazy when she got in the car.**

**"What i need someone to talk to"she said while shrugging her sholders**

**"Ok talk...no wait i have a better idea do you like jay"the red head was smiling brightly when her words came out like posion dripping on plants.**

**"No ,why would i like scum" emma rolled her eyes when she said her words.**

**"You two looked pretty cozy in the bed...jay doesn't let every girl get close to him like you do" ellie spoke rubbing lip gloss on her lips sean was walking back to the car. **

**"That doesn't mean i like him" she got out slamming the car door**

**When she returned to the car she was more than pissed yeah she liekd jay but she did'nt want anyone to know so they could pick at her through the whole trip.He just glaced at em and backed out of the gas station not really trying to get in her business at all.The conversation in the car ws more than werid there was'nt one.Until emma broke the ice.**

**"You really was an ass this mornning"she said.He glanced at her again taking his eyes off the road. **

**"Sorry for being that way to you"he smirked.**

**Emma reached for the radio turning it on 102.7 the song stranger came on by hilary duff .Jay could'nt take the sound of a girl singing at all he turned it off.**

**"Don't ever touch the radio"he said putting his eyes back on the raod.**

**"Thats not fair i like that song"she poked out her lip whinning. **

**"I have no soft side"he said cheerfully.**

**"OHHHHHH i been knew that also you have no heart"emmas lats bit of things she said was ate with sarcasim .She could see that made jays heart grow cold like it already was. **

**"OH that hurt greenpiece" he said covering his heart as if daggers was thrown at it when he let his hand slip to fall he and emma were both laughing but they both looked down to see their hands were touching.**

**Neither of the budged to move another hands.Jay cleared his throat and focused back on the road.Emma kept staring at the hands she moved her.Great nows hes going to think i don't like him she thought.Jay intertwined their fingers .Emma tried to hide her blush but it did'nt work he noticed...and jay...he had her right where he wanted her in... his trap... under his spell...**

**(A/N)HEY guys thankx for reading my story you all rock and thanlx for the suggestions and corrections they kinda helped R&R PLEASE love-ki**


	6. test him

Jay grinned widley as emmas hand.Just her touch did so much to him,but at the same he only wanted one thing out of the girl.To sleep with her what else would any other guy want .She was innocent,loving,and careful and full of want.waiting for someone just to...jay groaned at the thought.Emma stared out the window hiding her blush.Jay had so much focus on the road.He untwined him and emma's fingers.She was confused about everything one minute jay plays her hot and the next cold what has come with the guys in this world today! She wanted t yell it at the top of her lungs jaut yell at him.He pulled over on the side of the road.Sean stopped along with him jumping out the car ready to blow jays brains out.Jay hopped out the car going into the feild.Sean yelled out to him as jay walked.

"Man what the hell are ya doin"sean yelled out

Jay just kept walking out farther and farther he came to a hault .When a guys gotta piss let him piss!

"DUDE" Sean kept calling out

jay looked over his sholder pulling his zipper down starting to use the bathroom he took his time .Whats the rush no use of rushing right its a road trip for crying out load.When he was done he lit a cigerette and whipped back around jogging back he slowed his pace as he neared the car.Getting in the car.

"Are you hott" he asked emma

"Why do you think man created a/c Jason"she answered back ina sarcastic tone

"Smartass. show respect or walk" he said back while starting the engion and they were off once again

The more they got away from Toronto..the happier they would be one reason because emma was tired off epole harassing her about eating disorders,her peronal life,everything you could possibly name.At the same time going with jay,sean,and ellie would'nt be a joy either ,but who knws the trip woldn't or could'nt turn out to be fun.Sitting by her was the only jay hogart the one they gave her the **STD** ,BUT also took away a part of her innocents not all of it .While she was thinking of this whole time roads and miles passed BYE BYE **IDAHO **hello **CALI** .Thats how fats things flew by .Being with jay the whole way was important to emma they got to the spot they were sleeping at and planned on for the next 3 days to sleep then spend 2 to three horrible days riding back .Sean and jay teamed up to pay for the rooms they were connected but seperated by a door in the middle .Like always ellie and sean shared a room with only one bed in it.Jay and emma shared a bed with two beds in the room .The rooms were more of a appartment style.Small kitchen, all the suppliances microwave stove, the usal.

"I get this bed"she said while throwing herself down on the bed spreading out on the north side of the room

"Greenpiece what makes ya think that" he put his bags on the floor

"E.A.S.Y i called it first,meaning i get it first its the sleepers rule jay learn it" emma closed her eyes saying back trying not to drift of to sleep just as she was about to ellie bursted open the door

"em wanna go for a swim" she said out liek it was a song

"SUrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeee ellie why not i could just sleep right here ,but ya know the way you put it swimming sounds like fun" emma flashed a smile the frowned

why does she do this to me'

"El give me a minute i'll get my bathing suite" when she closed the door emma buried her face in the sheets of the bed and screamed jay snickered from a distance

Soon enough emma was in her black and white poka dot bathing suite it showed off her shape that she wanted for months starving and vomitting worked its magics when she wanted them to.Sometimes she would crave the food and eat it then vomit it back up so much work so little time as she stood in front of the mirror.Examining herself as if she was a doctor.

"You look amazing ya know" jay said when he was behind her in the mirror he hand pressed against her side if he looked close enough into the mirror to see emma reflection jay could see emma ribs that wasn't a good sign.He felt up the ridges jays fingers did damage to her body.Making her wanna cringe,but love him at the same time.

"Thanks"she took the compliment greatfully

"Grennpeice you do eat don't you"he asked the question he wanted a truthful answer

"Ellies waiting for me" avoiding the question she walked out of the room with her towel and laid out on the deck of the pool in the sun.She rubbed sun lotion all over her body Ellie had her shades on already

"SO...you and j-" she was cut off by emma

"If you say Jay Hogarts name anymore during this trip i swere to god im going to go crazy"she had her finger up in a hold up gesture

"Alright ,alright kill me why why don' t ya...its going to be hard including that hes on the trip" she lifted up her glasses sitting up on her elbows

"Besides i think he likes ya alot...go on mess with him a little you might like it" she smiled laying back down

"Im sure i will" emma thought to herself im sure i will...

**SINCE... Theres only one person who seems to have a problem with my story and enjoys making my life hell when i write ..which i know i can write .Its very stupid if you keep flaming my story.Just do it once ,and i'll get the hint ok and i know the person reading this part knows who im talking about .Elsgirl if thats your name don't take every chance you have to do it.You want em to correct my story i'll do it if i want to ok.I don't need your damn opinoin at all...For the rest of you read on i hope you like the story**

**-ki**


	7. TEST 1 more like you tested me jason

Earlier Jay heard Emma puking her guts up,but he didn't want to say anything.He thought of himself as crazy.Why would Emma Nelson be forcefuly puking.Girls practically a stick right. So like the uasl Jay hogart he skipped the idea.Ellie had decided to cook dinner for everyone , instead of eating ut like uasl .Ellie and Emma were in the kitchen. Ellie cooking , while Emma was up on the counter sitting having her legs dangle.Like the boys they are .Sean and Jay were playing the Xbox 360 that sean brought along just in case they get bored.

"EMMA" she practically yelled it in her ear

"What did you say something" she snapped out of her thoughts taking notice of Ellie calling her name

"Yes I've been saying your name forever...can you hand me the salt its up in the cabinet behind your big head" she said back pointing behind emma

"Oh sure...here you go" says giving it to her...she needed a girl she caould actully talk to .Not Ellie she would go right an dtell Sean what they talked about.Someone like Manny.So she stepped outside to call her bestfriend.

"HEYYYYYYYY...I MISS YOU LIKE SO MUCH" Manny squeled her words through the phone .Emma took the phone from her ear as she said it.

''Are you donw now " she was glad someone wanted her around that made her happy

" So hows the trip..where are you guys " Emmas bestfriend said

" Where in Cali already for the next xouple of days...my lucky self has to share a room with Jay " Emma sighed back not happy about it ,but when she said it he face lit up just by saying his name.

" Must be hell sharing a room with the guy who gave you **fucking STD "** Emma knew when manny said this she could tell manny rolled her eyes without hesitation.

" Actully Manny...i kinda like Jay in that bad boy kinda way" Emma winced waiting for Manny to reply.There was a moment of silence.

" YOU WHATTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Manny screamed

" Under the Hogart layers you get use to it ya know...i think he cares" Emma words came out softly

" Yeah, he cares alright...about getting in your pants" She taunted back

" I see him in diffrent way..i see him as the guy that i wanna be with my first night" She spoke her words honstly

" Why did he posion you with something..how about drugged" Saying as if Jay the Criminal was so not inncoent of what he did.

" NO, of course not" Emma began to go into dream land mode...

" Jay's soft hands start to explore the curves of my body, first on my face, across my cheek and then through my hair. They brush against my lips, touching in anticipation; then they're on my shoulders, creeping down my back and pulling my body towards your. I grab on to him, too, and pull myself closer, but we can never get close enough. Now they glide across the waves my ribs make through my skin, and they fall under my breasts, move onto my breasts and then their replaced with your moist lips, circling. His fingers move down towards the secret caves of my body that pulsate and I take deep quivering breaths. My hands are now on His body, and we breathe heavily together, our heads lolling back. And we kiss each other down our necks in what at first are gentle nibbles," Emma paused for a minute to think then she cotinued." But then turn to hard kisses until our necks are red and swollen. We touch and look and smell the natural scents of each other's bodies, and we know it's beautiful; that everything now is beautiful. I climb on top and we move together...Manny I like him alot" she finshed off in dream mode

" Ugh that was so sicking the creep touching you" She sounded like she was gagging at the thought

" Well i go to go ...Ellie made dinner call me back later ok" Her voice cheered back.And she hung up when she got inside.Seeing all of them just sitting down about to eat. Emma didn't get that much seeing that she would have to vomit it back up. Ellie made spagehtti,but she made it speacil for Emma. No meat! Only on Her plate.Thet all sat in silence eating Talking about what their friends in Toronto was doingShe got full of boredom.Of course she didn't show it at all.She kept eating cause the faster she was done eating ,the fatser the food would come up. Her alert on nextel when off...it was Manny she cherped.

" EWWW EM, now that i think of it Jay having his hands all over your body, exploring your curves,you on top and all it makes me think ...you just want to sleep with him" Manny let go of the cherp button

Emma eyes were wide ,and full of shock Ellie sat back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest, Sean stopped eating and drpped his fork,not only in total shock of jays hand on emma bu,but emma wanting to sleep with jay. Jay was impressed he had on him ever so infamous smirk on, grinning from ear to ear.She picked up teh phone and shut it off. Jay rubbed his chin.

" SO you wanna sleep with me..." Jay chuckled... it wasn't funny to emma he eyes were watery ,and she was on the verge of crying she ran into the bathroom.

" You 're so an ass you know that" Ellie got up walking into her and sean part of the apartment slaming the door behind her.

" DAMMIT Jay...don't touch her ok, at all and i mean it" He stood about to go in the room with ellie

"What makes you think i want her" He said with his back facing sean still

" I know you do,because you have a nack for virgins" Sean went in his room with the final words slipping for his mouth.

xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD-------------------------------------------------

Jay heard the toliet flush a couple of times while Emma was in the bathroom..he ignored it and climbed in bed...soon enough she cam ein right behind him. Without saying a word she just laid down.

" Emma i didn't mean to be a jerk to you" His voice whispered through the darkness of the room

" Your always a jerk to me whats new" She was still crying her words were muffled

Jay got out of his bed and laid down iin emmas. His hand curled around her side touching her bare skin.Tingles flew up her spine. His breath was warm flowing across the back of her neck. He did so much to her ,if this went on any longer she knew jay would have got what he wanted. The words that Ellie said flowed through her mind. _"Mess with him a little emma you might just like it" SO she figured mess with him shake him out of his bones. The girl he thought you were has to be gone...show him your not afraid of anything._ Emma flipped over to the other side of her body to face jay. Their lips were less than 5 inches apart. He crassed her hair ,taking in the honey vanilla smell. He placed kisses on her neck softly, he stared back into her eyes.She leaned in and their lips crashed. They kissed slowly . She took hold of the moment when Jays lips touched hers. When her fingers ran though his hir over and over again the smell of oldspice body wash came from him with a mix of cigerettes.

Thier touches are more desperate now. When she heard a yearning moan in his throat. She puched him over onto his back and climbed on top.The peircing blue eyes could see right everything she wanted .Lets just say even though Jay and Emma didn't talk that much at school, ever since the moment the shared at ravine in the van he could read her like a closed book. And you can't read a book unless you open it!. She teased him by kissing him quickly then pulling back up fast before he could stick his tounge in her mouth.It had to come to a stop.

" Jay what is this ,how come when were infront of people we act diffrent twords eachother , but behind closed doors were like this" She said pointing back between the two

" I guess were meant... to stay under disguise" He said back guessingly

" We'll figure it out when we get back in Tornonto..until then enjoy the moment" jay said sitting up on his elbows emma pushed him back down

Emjoy it! she thought then she shall. They made-out for atleast a full hour before pulling away from eachother. Jay fingers worked their way to the hem of the cloth gym shorts she had on he was about to stick them inside . His lips still attatched to her neck. He finally went ahead and stuck his hands inside of her shorts she grabbed his hand.

" What are you doing" Emma eyes looked down at his hands

" You' ll like it i promise...i'll show you everything to fill the little clueless mind of yours" His husky voice said before slipping his hand lower wiggling his arms from side to side for her to open her legs .He kept focus on her eyes.Jay ran his finger from the top to the bottom he stuck two fingers in her in and out slowly at first so she could get use to the how it felt. Emma gasped she never knew jay could be so handy with his hands without them being under the hood of his car.They fept slipping in and out , he kissed her neck. Emma closed her eyes in pleasure.

" Faster" she asked begged

And he did what he was asked he stopped and put in a extra finger three of the total. S he couldn't control herself anymore. Her head swam form side to side going crazy .

" come on baby" Jay whispered to her in her right ear

He could tell sh ewas going to cum anytime by now .She arched her back... Emma was moaning and whipering in all the wonderous way. Jay rubbed his thumb against her clit.Emma legs jumped in anticpation (sp). Gladly to have jay being the one doing this to her.

" OH ...god" she moaned quietly in a whisper

Just at that point a feeling of ecasty over came her like she was floating jay pulled his fingers out of her shorts. Emma laid there trying to catch her breath. Jay like teh feeling that he gave her.What he did he thought more of it as a favor for the ravine not as a pleasure.But it turned him on like hell

" I ...ne-never knew you were so,,,talented" she giggled

" Theres alot of things you don't know about me" he turn over so she could get up to clean herslef when she did they both fell alseep in the arms over eachother not caring about what people think or if they fitted together .That night jay only cared about emma and what she wanted


	8. REDI WHIP

_(A/N):OK!!! LET me clear the confusion cause i was kinda confused .EMMA and JAY have a room shared and ELLIE and SEAN share a room . IT's basically your adverage aprtment livingroom,kitchen,all the appilances and stuff!_

_The next afternoon sean figured emma and jay have been acting werid around eachother he tapped ellie on the sholder to get her attention and pointed over in the kitchen at the counter where jay and emma stood.They spied from afar ._

"NO" she said to him. Playing with the nozel of the whip cream

"Why" he questioned back about to tckle her

"Jay don't im serious" She was giggling and laughing

"Why are you so...frolic all the time" he pressed his back against the counter crossing each foot over another

"Cause i choose to be...is that a crime" her eyes had a twinkle

"You commiting a crime ...far from it" He scoffed .Emma reached over him and stole his hat ready to run off with it he caught her by the waist pulling her back side close to him she still had the redi whip can in her hand with the hat in the other

" Give it back and i'll let you go" Jay said

"What if i don't want you to let me go" She had the hat far out from her cause he tried reaching over her jay brought his lips to emma's ear saying his words softly when she stopped laughing

"Shhhhh sean and ellie's watching" He said not looking down at emma his lip brushed against her ear.Instantly she had goosebumps

"OK!!!! let me go first" She said as jays arms loosend around her waist soon she was out of his grip .She placed the hat on her head

" How do i look hogart" She was making bad boy poses.He chuckled at the scene.Emma held the can ready to aim and fire

" Don't greenpiece i swere if y-" Jay tried saying , but not quickly enough he was covered in redi whip socked as ever .She kept spraying until there wasn't anymore.she dropped the can

" How does that make ya feelllllllllllllllllll" She put so appeal to it to see if he was mad.No movement still he sould get furous at anytime now .Still standing there with his mouth open not beliving his eyes what teh girl just. She stepped infront of him coming closer and closer.

"My bad...it was a accident" She mummbled.Jay pulled her in his arms smashing the redi whip between their bodies.She tried wiggling out ,his hold of her became tighter.

"Now how does that make you feel" Jay taunted back

" Like i need a shower" She sounded like a five year old that just got done playing in the mud.The eyes of both of them mixed. Emma's was blank, and Jay's full of passion he had to let loose.Jay leaned in still knowing ellie and sean watching .Jay moved his eye to the side sigling emma that they were watching closly ,and to go with the plan. Emma leaned in to. They both kept leaning in hungry for eachother's lips they came t a hault only 1 inch away.

" It's not going to happen guys so stop looking" He said dreamly as if they were stupid to fall for it , and him and emma pulled away

" Oh jason your such a charmer" She was being sacrastic. Whiping the whip off herself

" I know i am" He gave a devilsh smile..ahhhh so hott she thought.She licked the tip of jay's nose taking off the redi whip. Jay scrunched up his nose while she did. She threw the towel at him to wipe the rest of his body off.She skipped off into the bathroom...

xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You so embarssed me last night manny" Emma screamed over the phone to her bestfriend

"OH im sorry that you like the scum" Manny didn't like jay one bit

"I don't like him...like him...i just wanna date him thats all...and who knows maybe it'll happen" She bit the bottom of her lip on her last words

"Yeah emma maybe..there is no way that THE JASON HOGART ...can be in a committed reletionship , and you know it" Manny had the phone from her face , she said it slowly like it did'nt go through emma head .The sentence she just spoke went though one ear and out the other.

" What if i can make him want a committed reletionship" knowing she can do it

" OK if you can i will literally tell everyone at school my biggest secret that i don't want anyone to know when we were younger" She was making the deal

"On top of the lunch room table...alright you've got yourself a deal" Emma said knowingly before hanging up .She had some serious work to do within the next two days...no wait 8 days including driving back.

Emma stepped inside the door once again Jay and Sean were playing that stupid gears of war on the Xbox 360...Jay held his head up to her taking his eyes off teh screen for a minute to wink at emma then put them back on the screen when she smiled.She walked back to the room thinking...Maybe this was goign to be hard she only knows a little bit of things about jay..Ellie busted in the room talking about they were going out to have fun at a club...WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN AT THE CLUB more than Emma expected


	9. first timer

This was the night to lure Jay into her plan.It took her forever to find something to wear she couldn't decide if god wanted her to. So she just gave up.Ellie wouldn't let her she cam in the room cause sean was complaining about leaving in 5 minute.In five minutes Ellie could do damage just like Manny thats why they got along so great they acted the same way in these type of situations.

" Look Sean's ready to go ok, and you need to hury up" Ellie spoke to the blonde who head was buried under the pillows

"I have nothing to wear" She cried out

"Sure you do, you just don't know how to dress, i'll help" Ellie walked over to her suitcase and dug all the close out spresding them on the bed. She made little sounds putting clothes togeter to see if they were right or wrong.Then gave them to Emma

" This..you want me to wear this" She lifted up the clothes.and just shrugged her sholders and began getting dressed.Emma had on a whiskered denim mini skirt that showed off her long legs.Enough to make jay cry for her.With a blue hooded stripe babydoll shirt. She had on a white tank top under it cause the v-neck of the shirt was way down.To top it off a pair flip flops. Ellie glanced at her watch 2 minutes left, and emmas hair wasn' t even done. So Ellie grabbed some curling gel , put it in Emmas hair. Making sure every section had a little bounce when she took steps.

" Lets go Sean's not god when you make him over wait" She left the room. With emma following behind in every step ready to hit the club.Jay almost lost his breath when she first saw emma .They were now in the car drining to the hottest spot in east .L.A.

Jay was whitsling while driving tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel.He cleared his throat.How come every time he was around her he had gotten so nervous.

"You look hot" he said breaking the quietness in the air.

" You do too" She answered back.Finlly puling up at the place

When they entered. Lights were flashing everwhere ,people moving to the beat that banged out of the stero system. DJ hyping up the crowd as everyone danced.SO loud you couldn't talk over the music.Suddenly Sean and ellie pasted moving twords the dance floor.For sure in this place you have to be atleast 21 to buy a drink.Emma went to the counter grabbing jays hand he had not choice. but to come along.She let go once getting to the bar.

"What can i help you with" The bartender asked emma .She leaned forward .The bartender knew the game she was playing.Show the cleve and get a drink.She couldn't pull that n this one.Jay smirked from the sight.

"Honey you can't pull that on me...im gay...so buy a drink or get to dancing" He made the blonde in front of him think hard .

"Oh ummm have you met my friend his name is Jason" Emma pulled jay infront of her and the bartender liked jay shook his head no' going back behind emma

"Alright...what do you want and how old are you if you down any alcohol" knowing she was only 17

" How old do you want me to be" She bit the edge of her lip

" ehhhh I'LL pass 3 drinks thats all im serving you..but your friend can have how ever many he wants" HE winked at jay.Jay wanted to flee the scene.

xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD-------------------------------------------------------------

"1'2 3" The people at teh bar counted down for emma to take shots.And apparently she had way too many cause she was dancing on top of the bar.When jay pulled her down all teh guys booed him. Saying you ruined the show.She giggled by his finger touching her side.

"Woooooooooo party" She laughed. She tripped over jays feet.Jay thought just what he needed , he being drunk meant him having to stay up all night.

the song pop-lock and drop it came on blasting forcing up emma's party meter

"Dance with me" She lured him out onto the floor...running ahead of him then turned around dancing .

At first jay didn't know what do cause she was going wild. Dropping down all over his grabbing his jean belt loops pulling hi closer.He got the hang of it.Emma grinned on jay he moved his hips in the direction of hers.Her back was facing him ,and her hand on his neck.His chest was mere inches away from her own and his face was even closer, only mere centimeters from her own; his lips slightly parted in a small tempting slit.A smile spreaded across her face.Going back to dancing on him. There bodies were heated instansly.

The only one able to hold there drinks down and be responsible with them was jay and Ellie.As for Sean and emma not so good.The trip to the club ended at shortly after emma and sean puking at the same time.Old couples always knew how to come together.Sean leaned on Ellie going into the apartment catching his balance.Jay wanted to get emma in the house before she puked again so he picked her up wedding style. He lowered her onto the bed , but she jumped back up going into the bathroom he came behind her hold her hair up

" Am i suppose to-" she didn't get to finsh her sentence she did it again

"shhhh let it come up babe" He held her hair even more...

Why emma didn't complain about her being sick becuase jay knew she was use to it.When she got done.he laid her down again.When he came with a cup of water and tylenol she was knocked ouy bounded to have a screwed up head in the mornning.Her first hang over was to happen the next mornning and he was going to be there to witness what happens.Waiting for more to happen the next mornning .With her needing her rest , all he slept in his own bed ,but befoe laying down he checked on sean ellie did fine with him...All was quiet that night


	10. long way back

Jay woke up bright&eary to mess with emma becaause her first hang over.First he started off with a pot of coffee.The smell roamed through the apartment first one up Ellie.Jay heard sean groanning to the massive headache he had jay chuckled at that.Next he went into the room opening the curtins making the sun blaze into the room.Emma began to toss and turn.

"Rise and shine" Jay began ."You know you really shouldnt' drink so much" He pulled the covers off of her, but she pulled them back up

"What smart person invented day light" She whinned. "Close the curtins Jay" Emma tugged the covers over her head

"How about this if you get up . i'll get rid of your problem" Jay replied

"Hogart you are my problem" she started to say " And stop dammit yelling your making my head hurt worse" she taunted back .

Jay just walked out the room slamming it on purpose to make her get up,And actully it worked like a charm. Jay was like a mornning bird the kind you wanted to end up killing because of it's damn humming and happiness.He brought a cup of coffee,a cup of water ,a bowl of cereal ,and some advil. He walked carefully trying not to fall with all the stuff in his hands, jay put it all on the table. Then sighed sitting back on the couch .She lifted her feet up and laid them in jays lap so he could sit.

"You need to eat emma" Jay whispered to her softly then went on " Take this it'll help" He handed her the cup of water and advil.She could feel the easing of her hangover wearing off already.

" How bad was I " she asked after swallowing the pill then got jay to get her the coffee.

" You just danced on a couple of tables, grinned on me a little,and we had sex " Jay smiled DEVILISHLYat the way she reacted choking on the coffee .The only words she wanted to hear again was the last part.Jay was kidding.

" We what" Her eyes went huge.

" Yeah you don't remeber...it was great." Jay got the sense that she wasn't taking it as a joke and laughed stiffly." I was just kidding with you greenpiece...never will i do that with someone like you" That made emma relax until she got what jay was saying.

"So you're saying you would never..." She moved her hand in a rotation of loops going forward for jay to reply back

"No,maybe,yeah,ehhhhhhhh kinda,i don't know" He couldn't figure out what he wanted in his sentence.

Sean, and Ellie came out of the room.Sean rubbed his eyes tiredly yawning in the process.Ellie sat down on the love couch across from them, so did sean he was surprised to see emma with a hang over.

" Ah got you too huh" Sean said in the direction of looking at emma.She nodded her head.

"Yuppy" She said while shrugging her sholders as if it was mistake.Jay got a chuckle out of what she said.

" Now you need to eat" He slapped emma on her inner thigh looking into her eyes.He looked down at his hand, and removed it .

" No what i need to do is take a shower" She began. Jay raised his eye brow making emma unaware that he knows about her disorder.Sean went to go say something , but Ellie beat him to the punch.

"Why are you montitoring her on what she eats" She pointed to Emma. "Lets just say you don't know the things i do alright" Jay scoffed when he sae her roll her eyes.Emma now knew what he was talking about.

"You know what ceral is sounding good to me right about-" She picked up the bowl with the spoon and has taken a bite."Now"

"I thought so" Jay watched emma eat all of it,but soon he fell asleep.Sean went back to bed.Ellie well as for her she was cutting herself without hestiation.

Emma didn't know how jay figured it out , but for him she would eat him not knowing that she would go right ahead and puke it right back up. After she had gotten done making herself sick.She couldn't bare to see the person who she was when in the bathroom alone.What would happen if she countiued doing this for the rest of her life? Why did jay like a bilmic chick, when he knew she was.Emma wanted to break the mirror. The hot steaming water flowed out of the showerhead onto her skin. All her thouhgt were based on Jay,snake,spike ,everyone.

What if manny' right, maybe she can..maybe she can't make jay want a reletionship with her.When she stepped out wrapping the towel around her body. Going into the room to get dressed.Emma swered she heard someone crying . She crept across the hall going over to sean and ellie's room the door was cracked she peeked through the crack.She was cutting herself.Emma heard rumors and things going around school about her , but never thought that they were true at all. She pushe dthe door lighty by accident she ran back to her and jays room before ellie turned around.Slice after slice she kept going .When do she pushed her arms sleeve down. Back to emma allof this was happening too fast .Quickly she put on really short white shorts with a tank top the drifted a bit over her nable.Walking out of the room putting her hair in a messy bun.She looked around before laying on top of jay he made noises at first. His eyes fluttered open seeing who was laying on him.She grinned onto his chest when his hands took hold of her love handles.

" You didn't..." Jay asked making sure of course emma was going to lie to him she shook her head no then jay smiled." Good girl" He said it as if she was his pet. He held up his watch then placed it back down to check the time.

" Am i boring you" says emma kissing his neck jay pushed her off his neck. She stared at his like he was werid something was wrong.

"Someone might see" Emma rolled her eyes Jay cared too much of what others might think.In only 1 day everything would change.

"What'll happen when we go back to degrassi" says emma who's eyes was filled with worry." Maybe we'll go back to ignoring eachother or i might just go back to alex and you find someone else...can we not talk about this" he was getting agrivated

" Your still with alex" She was getting pissed."Yeah greanpiece she's still my girlfriend even though i know she's cheating" He replied sitting up with her in his lap.

"What about me...i knew it all you care about is g-" She was cut off by him he stood up leaving he ron the couch jay began to aise his voice. "EMMA, im tured of you putting me in these stupid perdiciments can you just stop trying ok...i wanna be with you i do, and stop thinking all i want from you is sex i do apart of me wants to have sex with you yeah i do, but when it comes to lexie she's my girl ya know" His voice lowered when he heard sean coming out of the room he heard everything.

"Didn't i tell you to leave her alone jay.." He was in his face emma stepped between the two ." Guy's just stop ok..sean it's none of your business what me and jay do" She blocked sean even more she was gettign squished between them .

"OH so yall do things..like what em let him bang you already" Sean promised emma no matter what he would protect her and right now and there he was doing his promise. She turned to him. "W e didn't anything sean " she lied she pushed sean away in ellies direction to leave.

"Me and you , we need to talk seriously" She grabbed his hand, but jay pulled away. "I don't want a reletiomship...not now im calling alex i'll be back later" he grabbed the keys that were dangling on the hook.There was not a trace of him being here that night .He never came back .When jay drove back to the apartment he planned on leaving early to head back to Toronto he couldn't deal with her. So them ignoring eachother when they got back such a good idea.Emma was woke when he came back sitting up in her bed it was around 8am the next mornning he came rushing in not looking at emma pakcing his things.

"Jay talk to me please" she begged him. He paused his actions then began back again leavig out.She watched the car as it sped off the road.For the next cuple of weeks that was the last time she talked tomaybe forever.Sometimes he would look at her in the hallways ,but never stopped to talk.

Hey people thankx for reading mt story im having fun writing it.With in the next couple of chapter mayve even two to three after this one things get a little more graphic as you would say maybe even alot more.I love you guys so r&r


	11. Rebels VS Respectfuls

At this time now during the school days and the weekends the school was at  
war. Everyone, as in the good guys like cheerleaders, jocks, nerds, was  
rebelling against the bad ones at school. Those were the people who went down  
to the ravine, had parties, and damaged school property. The student body  
wanted them out of there; they made Degrassi a bad place. Emma, Liberty, J.T,  
and Toby all sat at a lunch table. The students hated each other so much it  
was like having an imaginary line drawn in the cafeteria: Rebels split against  
Respectfuls.  
Mia and Manny came up to talk to their friends.  
"We've got to do something," demanded Mia whose hands were resting on the  
hips of her cheerleading outfit.  
"Well Em, you're good at this kind of stuff so force them out," Manny  
said as she flipped her long black hair.  
"Guys, you can't force someone out of Degrassi because it's a public  
school," she laughed at the thought stiffly, but then again all of them had  
the right to show Mrs. H. that the bad asses of the school needed to go. Emma  
rose up, "meeting at my house at ten p.m. tonight, be there. This means war  
people." Emma was finally going to take charge of the situation. 

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD 

XThat Night At Emma's HouseX  
"Okay Toby how's it coming with those signs," Emma asked. Toby stayed in  
the zone of writing on the sign.  
"Are you really going to do this Em," Darcy asked unsurely. Emma nodded in  
affirmation but stayed quiet. She was IMing someone on the net telling them  
to pass the word down on what was happening tomorrow. It was all in her hands  
now to give the students what they wanted: action. And by damn were they  
getting it.  
"Hey do you spell Rebs with one s or two?" JT squinted his eyes trying to  
figure it out. Liberty rolled her eyes at JT but continued to work on her own  
sign.  
"Okay we only have ten minutes left until you leave and we have to finish  
this up." Emma was giving orders like they were her slaves.  
"I swear if I write anymore, my hands are going to fall off. We've been  
doing this for the past two hours," Manny complained, "couldn't you have come  
up with a better idea that doesn't involve markers, pencils, pens and such?"  
Emma agreed that she was a little them and they took a five-minute break.  
You know Em if you're trying to get rid of the Rebels that means you're  
getting rid of Craig and if that's the case then I'm backing out."  
"Fine be that way Manny. I knew you wouldn't be there for me when I needed  
you," Emma yelled as Manny made a move to walk out.   
"The only reason you're doing this is because of JASON HOGART," Manny  
yelled back.  
Manny left and then so did everyone else. Emma shook her head in disagreement  
as Manny's words ran back through her head. She wasn't doing it because of  
him, there was more to her life than Jay. But she did wonder why she was doing  
all of this.  
XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD 

There was no backing down now. Emma woke up the next morning and put her hair  
in a high ponytail with blue and yellow ribbons to match her cheerleading  
outfit. She shoved on her white puma sneakers before jogging her upstairs and  
grabbing a fresh hot piece of toast out of the toaster. A horn honked outside  
so she kissed Jack and her mom goodbye before heading out to Toby's car.  
When they pulled up to the school everyone waited for Emma. She and Toby with  
along the help of Liberty and J.T passed out signs. Some said Rebels go to  
hell! Others said we don't want you here, Rebels are twice the trouble, or  
ruin your life and not ours. There were over fifty signs. Most students had  
made their own signs. Emma watched Manny hugging on Craig on the bad part of  
the school.  
"You ready?" Liberty tapped Emma's shoulder, shaking her out of her daze.  
Emma nodded her head. Second period it was going down. All the students  
watched the clock like hopefully. Emma was making sure it was what she wanted  
to do.  
Then it happened: the bell rang to go to second period. At the end of the  
hall she heard them already protesting to get the Rebels out. The Rebels were  
on one side and Respectfuls on the other. Emma rounded the corner, seeing the  
bunch that was in the hall. They let their leader through the crowded way.  
There stood Jay taking up for his side with his sidekick beside him: Sean  
Cameron and his of a girlfriend. Jay smiled, sizing Emma up and down.  
"Well if it isn't Green peace," Jay said making his whole side of the school  
laugh.  
"Well if it isn't trailer trash and his ravine buddies. How's the gang?"  
She dripped contempt in her words. "Look we want all of you gone," she said  
as she pointed the rebels.  
"I just don't think that's going to do." He fixed his hat.  
"What are you, deaf? We want all of you gone, you make Degrassi as if it's  
some kind of...rebel mania," stated Emma.  
The Respectfuls cheered Emma on. She came off as a strong girl once she got  
going.  
"We should have known you were behind this. Who do ya think told us huh,  
Cause Girl? Yeah it was Manny, she's one of us now," Alex taunted Emma.  
"Well I don't care since she's a stupid who cheats on her boyfriend  
almost every night," Emma snapped. Manny stepped up  
", you wanna talk about ? Talk about what you did with a guy you're  
not even dating, a guy with a girlfriend. That's low Emma. I wouldn't even  
do that. And I don't blame Jay, I blame you."  
"What did you do to her Jay?" Alex smacked Jay upside the head. He got .  
Damn Manny talked too much. Respectfuls were shocked at what Manny just said.  
"So you wanna know if we're leaving... I say no." Jay directed words  
towards Emma. "Whoa, you wanna know something, my favorite sign that your cute  
friends made: rebels are twice the trouble. Man that's good lemme tell ya."  
He could tell she was going to crack any minute  
"Just remember we'll make you leave some way." She glared at him icily then  
got the Respectfuls to leave with the Rebels winning the battle but not the  
war. She wasn't giving up that easily. They all went back to class except  
Emma. She couldn't take the fact that she lost so she skipped third period  
even though it was MI and she would be in deep when she got home.  
Emma was slouched over on the pavement wall with her feet to her chest  
breathing slowly and deeply when a voice interrupted her.  
"I never expected you to be skipping and by the looks of it, it seems as  
though you were crying." Jay chuckled then grew serious, "I'm sorry for the  
way I ran out on you in L.A," he began, "but I'm not sorry for the choice I  
made." He came closer to Emma and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. He  
pulled her into her arms and even though she tried fighting him off soon she  
gave up. Emma hugged him back as he whispered things in her ear. He loved when  
she was in his arms. The peace was broken when she pushed him away.  
"You can't do this! You can't run back in my life, I don't have any spots  
for you," she told him. It broke his heart even though he didn't have one  
"Emma, give me a chance." He came up to her and took her hand. "Alex and I  
are over so please…" His brown eyes melted into hers. She couldn't resist.  
"On two conditions. One, no cheating and two, make the Rebels wanna respect  
the school." She smiled. Jay winced when she said said respect because when it  
came to Rebels there wasn't such a word.  
" Eh, I'll see what I can do." He brought her back closer their stomachs  
touched and their bodies rubbed skin. They held hands. When she was around  
him she felt like silly putty. Instantly his lips pressed onto hers softly and  
slowly. Emma parted her lips, letting him in for entrance. His tongue roamed  
her mouth almost swallowing her whole. Jay's hands squeezed and worked their  
way to her . She hit Jay in the stomach playfully and he groaned into her  
mouth when he kept grabbing 'it'. Emma's hands stayed at his jaw line, but  
Jay's lips went to her neck, nipping at it. Emma yelped in pleasure then  
moaned. She was lifted up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he  
pushed her back against the wall. Emma pulled away breathless.  
"Jay, not here, not now. I'm still..." She said. Jay sighed, letting her  
get her balance again.  
"Then we better get back to class." Jay let go of her hands. "We have to  
keep it on the D.L ok Babe?" He pecked her on the lips quickly then left  
before she did. She waited, making sure he couldn't hear after he was gone.  
She squealed loudly and Jay still heard. He shook his head. She jumped up and  
down like in the movies then went to class.  
Little did they both know that Peter watched and videoed the whole session.  
"Wait till someone sees this: Emma Nelson and Jason Hogart a couple." They  
were going against their sides of the school by becoming one. Peter walked  
back to class with his video camera and an evil grin on his face. 


	12. Rent's out

All the students of Degrassi scattered out of the school on that friday. Waiting to see who was to have a party this weekend. Hey respectufls could party to. Too bad for Emma though, this weekend she was to sit the house.Not being able to see Jay. She had got in Toby's car fr him to driv her home.

Emma arrived two miutes before Spike, and Snake did. They brought groceries along . Now, Emma was to go through the speech again. The : Rules while alone at home.

" Now, Emma don't have anyone over ok" reasurred Spike. Emma just rolled her eyes at her mothers back . When she turned around. Emma smiled widly. "Now mom why would I do that. Im a good girl" Emma played it off trying to fool her. Snake left money on the counter. "Em im serious n-" Emma cut her off. " I know already, no boys, parties, or anything else. You treat me as if im five." Emma stomped off , slamming her room door .

They always do this to me. Why can't they just treat me like the teen I am. Im practically eighteen , well almost. She plopped on her bed and buried her face in the pillow. Why must i go though this. The basement door creeked . It was her Mother looking down the steps. Making sure she wasn't too mad she sat beside Emma. Petting her soft long blonde hair. " Emma im sorry for what I said . Its just your almost eighteen, you should be doing what they do by now." Spike started. Then contiued. " Your grown Em. Well anyways i came down here to tell you , that were leaving" Spike said . Emma had her back faced twords her Mother. Spike sighed getting up and walked out of the room. Emma waited for the clear. Hearing the car start up and riding down the road. The first thing she was to do was call Jay.

" Jay" Emma said his name in a cheerful voice.

" Hello" Jay had no clue who was on the other end of the conversation.

" It's Emma" She said

" Oh hey, how did you get my nuber" Questioned Jay

" I' ve had it ever since the ravine" Emma said laying back on the bed. Jay began to rember that night. Everything that happened. He scratched the back of his neck nervusly. Unable to get his words out, emma almost gorgot he was there.

" Oh" was all he was able to say. " Um, why did you call me" He was busy taking a order from a man at the shop. Emma heard voices in the background. He must be at work she thought. " I wanted to tell you my parents were gone. So that you would come over" She bit her lower lip waiting for him to reply. " Im kinda busy right now. Maybe I'll come by later. Alright I have to go" He hung up the cell not giving her a chance to say bye.She had nothing to do. Later on Darcy, Paige, and Mia came over.

All of them sat up in Emma's room. Eiether reading a magizine or doing eachother's nails. Mia had said something.

"Let's invite over some guys" Mia was happy when it came to guys. The room satyed quiet. " Or we could, have a party" Paige blurted out with her hands moving in a party motion. Emma mouthed 'no' .

"Then what do we do Em, your the host we love the most." Darcy cheered. The girls layed out on the floor and watched ' The Notebook' . To Emma the movie was to sappy. But it explained love all in the right ways . Just then Emma paid attention closely to the loud thud that came from out side. Jay must be here she wondered. NO bad Idea, what would her friends say.

" Guys do you want popcorn" Emma asked in curiosity. The real reason she needed to get out before Jay knocked at the door. She went upstairs patiently. When she shut the door Emma began to panic. Running to the door as fast as she could. Soon as she got there opening it Jay was making a move to knock.

" I knew you wanted me here...but not that bad. Whats up babe." He said going in to kiss her. Emma pushed him away taking him outside. Something was up. She looked as if she was nervous.

" Hey" Emma whispered. Jay arched his eye brow. He glared at her in suspense. Crossing his arms over his broad chest. He looked down at her. Emma gave him a fake smile hoping her wouldn't notice, or take a hint. She gave up, spilling the goods out to him.

" Ok you got me" Emma sighed quietly then began searching for her words. " I had gotten bored , there wasn't anything else to do so I...invited Darcy, Mia, and Paige over . There downstairs watching a movie." Emma started playing with her fingers thinking he was mad. Jay just scoffed pulling out a cigerrette along with his lighter. He inhaled before saying anything back. He blew the smoke out to the side while he leaned back on the door frame.

"Y ou can losen up ya know. Im not mad Em if you wanna spend time with your friends instead of your.." Jay paused the contiued. " Boyfriend If you wanna call me that then go ahead spend time with them" He said before taking another long drag. " I want to spend time with you. Trust me I do, but I can't today.

" She said now drawing lines on his chest. " They're staying the night aren't they" assured Jay. Emma nodded her head.

" I better get back down there. They expect popcorn" She saddened having to leave him already. "Ok" He put out his cigerette flicking it on the sidewalk. Then bending down to kiss her on the lips softly. She swam in the smell of Oldspice body wash. His hair was wet, he must have just taken a shower. He tried easing form Emma's lips. She wouldn't let him making a crying sound as he pulled away sucessfully. It's only been three days they've been dating, and she already attached.

" Im coming back" Jay stepped off the steps. Emma tugged his hand. " Promise me" She mouthed. Jay rolled his eyes playfully trying to leave. Only to get tugged back. " Ok I promise" He gave in.

Jay embraced her in a hug while kissing her slowly full of passion. She sure as hell din't want him to go now. He went to deepen the kiss until the front door opened. There stood Darcy messing with Emma's moment. She tapped her foot how could Emma like scum, dirt, a STD giving Hogart. Emma spunt around looking innocent.

" Explain" Darcy choked out. Jay was brung into the house sitting on the couch. While Darcy brought up Mia, and Paige. They didn't know why he was there.

They all sat in weary silence. Jay slapped his hands together rubbing them on his jeans. Wait they aren't her parents why is Emma so scared of them. Was it because she couldn't be cought dead dating him. Well news for her, Jay couldn't be caught dead with Emma.

" look I'd like to stay in chat, but I kinda need to get going." Before Jay could get up Darcy pushed him back down on the couch.

" What do you want with her huh ?." Darcy questioned. " I like her for one thing" Jay proudly declaired. " Are you talking about Emma" Mia, and Paige asked . Their faces had dumbfound expressions. Jay mumbled ' cheerleaders really are stupid' forgetting Emma sta next to him. She slapped him in the stomach smiling.

" Save the twenty twenty questions game for someone thats stupid as your ass" Jay snapped coldly. Darcy gasped, but the others giggled. It seemed as if Paige, and Mia didn't care. " I don't see why she likes your disgusting" Darcy taunted. Jay decided since she wanted to play hard ball he could to. " Oh trying to play the innocent game. Amazing Emma tried the same excpet she addmitted she wasn't innocent. I saw you down at the ravine Darcy" He made and O' face. Covering his mouth like it was an accident it slipped out. " Your a hypocite Darc" Mia spoke up taking Jay's side.

"Ever thought she might really like him. Plus i don't blame her hes hot" Exclaims Paige. That made Jay bluch for some werid reason. The girl saw him go from reach plam skin color to a bright red in the face. " Aw, and he blushes" Mia pinched Jay's cheek. Darcy didn't like that Mia, and Paige had taken Emma's side on the situation.

" This is wrong Em, you know it is" said a stern Darcy. She tried standing her ground apparently it wasn't stood strong enough.

" So what now" Emma said bored out of her misery. She grinned at Jay taking hold of his hand. They ended up watching the movie. Well Jay really didn't watch. While Mia, and Paige were sprawled out on the floor watching the movie. Emma laid between Jay's legs, one laid out on the bed and the other propped up. She flipped around with the front of her body facing him. At first he ran his fingers through her soft long blonde, shinny hair. She bit her lower lip lifting up his shirt.

" Keep it pg rated were not the only ones in the room" whispered a excited Jay. " How long are the rents gone" changing the subject s she could stop asked Jay. " Weekend" She rolled her eyes. It was the first time for her to stay home by herself.

"So you planned this" Laughed Jay. She was so lifly organized . She nodded her head yes which made him laugh harder. "Why is that so funny" She had no clue what he was trying to say. Finally after him calming down on his laughter and Mia, and Paige telling him to shut up.

" Don't you ever wanna go a day with out planning it" Jay said calmly. " No why do that" Emma stared back at him blankly.

" You have not one bit of spontaneous in you" He chuckled. A girl well planned out just what he needed on his hands. Emma started to mess with him.

" I can to be spontaneous . I can be very spontaneous" She said seductively. She crawled up closer to him only having her lips an inch away. Leaving him to linger into the kiss but before he could kiss her she moved her head smiling. Creeping her tiny hand lower into his jeans she stopped, once she knew she was at his boxers. They kept eye contact her fingers rubbed against his member. Once she had saw his eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure she quit. Going back to watch the movie.

" That's not called being spontaneous. It's called being a tease, and damn your good at it." He bittered. Jay was like the toy Emma could pull out anytime she wanted to play. And being that toy there was a soft side. He showed it to her only becuase he cared for her so much.

" I' m going for a smoke" He scooted off the bed but she grabbed his cigerettes. She placed one in her mouth lighting it up. Blowing the smoke to the side. She handed it to him. Jay's mouth fell open is he seeing things right or what.

" Stay in here and smoke." She grinned. She caught the hint at what she did was a shocker to him. " Yeah, um, thanks" Replied Jay. " I use to do it for Sean. When we **were** together" Saddened Em.

" You don't have to explain to me" He assured her. Mia, and Paige popped up of the floor. " Movies over Em" Mia sang cheerfully. Emma turned on the lights to turn around seeing Mia, and Paige surrounding Jay. They were asking him question about Emma again. They both shared a looked he shrugged his sholder and smiled going back to listen to a rambling Mia. Now they were reading magizines. Jay still had her in his embrace.

" Do guys like to be called hun" questioned Paige popping her gum loud. They all looked at Jay they expected him to give answer. " I don't know, is this guy gay " He said simply. Emma giggled it sung in his ears like bells. Well if they talked and he didn't want to then there was only one thing he could do make-out with Emma. Which she didn't except her friends were right there.

" Cameron was right, your shy. Don't worry I'll change that" Jay stated proudly. Even though Jay didn't mean it it a certain way. Emma took it a little bit too serious. " God your just like Sean trying to change everyone, everything, " She began. " Maybe you should just leave" Getting out of his way to go upstairs. " I'll see you Monday" Her eyes became glossy. This girl was really sensitive. He left, Not neing able to see her for the rest of the weekend something was wrong. Emma wouldn't react like that normally.


	13. Caught red handned

Emma dragged out of bed that mornning still tired of this stupid Monday. And the fact that her and Jay weren't talking. She dreaded going to school this day. Emma had taken a fresh shower. Wearing long jean pants with rips in the knees, and white tank top that rose over her belly button showing off her nable piercing she had gotten on her sixteenth birthday. Her long blonde hair was starightened naturally. Make-up flawless, just lip gloss and a bit of eye shadow. Today she decided to walk to school. She pluggged her ipod earphones in her ears, listening the beat of the song. An orange civic curved around her , driving along the road. They were looking in the mirror connecting eyes with her. She contiued listening to ' Invisible' By Ashlee simpson. Soon she walked up to her locker in the school. Someone tapped her on the sholder. She took off the earphones.

" Can we talk" Manny begged. After all of hat she said and now she wants to talk out of all times. " Talk" Emma said simply. "Well about last week, Im sorry.." Manny waited for Emma to say something but she didn't. Keeping her attetion on not being late for class. Emma slammed her locker shut. " Look, Manny its ok" Smiling Emma. Manny smiled too. " It's not my fault your a backstabbing whore, that has to get every guy in her pants. To make herself feel useful. Now I'd love to stay and chat but I have class. " Emma had a straight face . Flashing her a smile before leaving. Manny smile went to a frown.

Emma couldn't belive it herself what she said to Manny. How knew she had it in her. Falling back on the memeories they had when they were younger. Her not being the same snob & whore she is now. She giggled at the thought of it. Sean sat behind Em. He leaned forward his breath made goosebumps appear on her skin.

" Emma" Sean whispered.

" Sean, your dead to me" She snapped

" I'm sorry for whatever happened with us. Let me make it up to you. I' ll take you out to dinner" He suggested.

" Sean I can't, I'm seeing someone." She whispered back. Trying not to let Mrs.Kwan catch them. She went back to writing in her notebook. Sean didn't say a word for the next five minutes .

" Who?." Sean said couriously. He never saw her with a guy. Holding hands, kissing, nothing.

" Are you prying." She smiled. She began again. " What about Ellie?"

" What about her. She's just a fuck buddy and you know it" Sean touched her arm. She shrugged him off.

" I want you to be my new one." Sean's hand slid around the curve of her breast. She stood slamming him hard in the face. The class gasped and 'ohed' at the scene. " Class calm down." Mrs, Kwan said hushfully.

" Touch me again you pervert." She went twenty mintues early to Mr. Simpson class. It was still in session. He took a quick glance at her. Her make-up was runny. Emma felt violated Simpson left his class for a while to talk to her.

" What happened" He searched for an answer in her eyes.

" I wanna go home" Emma sniffled out

" I'm in the middle of teaching you have to wait till 4th period honey" He softented up to her. Emma walked the otehr direction. Coming twords her was Jay. He pulled her into the Janitor's closet. Hugging her tingles and sparks went everywhere.

" What's wrong Emma you can tell me anything." Jay piercing eyes connected with her's like this morrning. She held onto his chest. Digging her head deeper until it couldn't go anymore.

" Sean made a move on me. He touched my body." She sobbed even harder. Jay blood began to boil. He balled up his fist. And he remebered its all about Em all about Em. That's the only thing that stopped Jay form whipping Sean's ass. He put his lips to her ear mumbling ' it was all going to be ok' . He caressed her hair. Emma looked up and kissed Jay.

The passion the shared between the kiss was instantly heated up. Next thing Emma knew, Jay had her against the wall. Jay nibbled on her ear, while Emma kissed his neck down to his collarbone. The kisses traced back to their lip's he lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist with her back against the wall. She moaned into his mouth his hands were all over her body. Jay pushed up her shirt but emma took it off revealing a black victoria secrect bra. He groaned as She giggled. Soon enough Jay had his shirt off too. Emms noticed the lump forming in his pants. She reached her hand down and stroked it. Jay mouth fell in pleasure. She placed her hand inside his pants to get a better feel. Her tiny hands wrapped around him stroking even faster. She her thumb went over the head. She swore she heard jay let out a little whimper.

" I want to do this Jay." Emma stated. Jay raised and eye brow . Whatever the lady wants he thought. " But gentel" She pressed her hand against his chest. She took her balance on the ground stepping out of her jeans and panties. She undid Jay's belt buckle teasing him. Jay pulled her back up crashing his lips onto her's . He wanted this to happen for a while.

First he imagined how lucky he his for her to be doing thsi with him. Being able to touch her body until she cried out in pleasure. He pulled out a condom from his back pocket.

" You came prepared." She laughed watching him put it on his already hard member. He kissed her one more time. He positioned himself ready to take action. Jay slowly let the head go in at first. Emma tensed up a little he stopped.

" I'll stop if you want." She shook her head no wanting him to go on. Jay got the rest of himself in. At first he thrusted in and out slowly letting her get use to the feeling. She yelped in pain but soon she felt the pleasure of it all. Jay thrusted faster and fatser.

" Em" Jay moaned out her name. They panted heavily together staring into eachothers eyes. Emma went down harder shifting her weight onto it. " FUCK." Jay barked out. Emma kept moaning. He rammed hiself into her taking himself all into her.

" Harder Jason." She called his full name out . He groaned as she placed her hands on his sholders, then onto his back clawing. Emma contiued to bounce up and down on Jay's erection. He took hold of her thighs going harder and deeper. Too deep, Emma had hot steaming tears coming out of her eyes. Jay felt himslef on the edge, so did she. He slowed down for the last few thrust.

"Oh my ..." Emma moaned out.

" Come on baby. " Jay groaned. Jay shot up into the condom . " God Em your so...tight." They kissed only to both climax at the same time. Emma was now weak, She cummed all over the condom. He pulled out placing her back down on her own two feet.

" That was...great" Emma chuckled. Jay could barely muster up words for what just happened. " You sure you were a virgin before we started." He questioned. Emma nodded her head ' yes'. Jay use to bring new girls into the Janitor's closet every week. Just to bone them. And now he didn't have to do that anymore. Jay simlpy pulled his shirt back on, handing Emma her shirt. Jay was fully dressed all he needed was to throw the condom away and buckle up his jeans. Too late, Mrs.H and Mrs.Kwan opened the door. They looked at eachother bad postion not shirt, pants unbuckled.

The school bell rung sending students to third period. They missed the whole second period having sex. Jay chuckled at the thought then stopped . Emma was being pulled by the arm being taken into the office there was a crowd watching in .

" OW, ow, ow , ow , ow, ow, ow " Jay said being dragged by his ear by Mrs.H. In front of the crowd he was trying to zip up his pants. Everyone knew what happen seeing that Emma was trying to put her shirt on. They sat in the office. Emma's stepdad looked pissed off. Not becuase of what she did, but who with.

" Em I've never suspected this out of you at al l" Mrs.H. Said as if she cared. " Well you don't fucking know me now do you" Sneered Emma. She crossed her legs lookig in the other direction. " Suspension three day's both of you". Mrs.H voice was stern. She filled out the papers, leaving Emma to say something. Jay put a bit of attitude in her so she figured by now the whole school knew they had sex. " I'm sorry you caught us. But I'm not sorry for what I did." Emma glared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" OMG" Manny said at lunch. She began talking to Mia, and Paige.

" Yeah I can, they are dating ay know." Mia relised what she just said spiling the beans. " Oops" She winced

" Noway greenpiece & Jay. Together this has to be a joke." Alex laughed. " I have an intresting vidoe if yall wanna watch" Peter Stone said approching them.

" Oh really, whatcha have" Sean's day just lit up. " Them on camera" Peter said looking at Manny. She rolled her eyes. "Your sick, go away" Manny pushed him. Peter went to push her back but all the jocks had her back hovering over Peter.

" Touch her, and you dead meat." A deep voice came form the hovering guy's. Peter scurried away quickly. They laughed at him mockfully. Manny came back to her sense's.

" I can't belive this" Manny was still in shock. Mia knew Emma would probaly hate her now. Paige shook her head at Mia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

xxxAfter schoolxxx

" Emma I forbid you to see that boy" Yealled Spike. She herself couldn't belive her little Emma, the one that wanted to save the world, the one that loved going to nature camp every summer could do such a thing like this. " What do you have to say for yourself" Snake hissed. Emma thought about that being a smartass she put her finger on her chin as if she was thinking. " What do I have to say, hmmm well I have to say I wished I never got caught. Damn that fairy." She rolled her eyes. " Tired of you guys being on my back all the time", was she wanted to shout out.

" Watch your language" Snapped Spike. " Look, see he's already taking effect on her" Snake exclaimed. " There's omly one thing that buy wants form you-" Spike was cut off. " No I told him I wanted to do it. He didn't force me. You know what." Emma paused. She ran her hand through her hair. Then began again getting up calling over her sholder before going outside. " Fuck you both. Go to hell while your at it." Emma stepped outside not wanting to cry as the cold air hit her skin. She winded up walking down the side walk. They think they can boss me around . Well guess again, its not happening. Jay's really great to me. He doesn't treat me like a piece of meat like they want him too. The step's quickened faster. She passed the ravine, but stopped. Jay had to be there where else would he go.

She stepped inside the ravine. "What in the hell is she doing here" She heard someone form the montrel crew whisper. Emma went to turn to leave until she spotted Jay's car. She went over knocking on the window. It rolled down slowly reveling Jay in the driver's side. His blue eyes melted into her brown ones. He cocked his head to the side signaling her to get in on the other side. She sat in the car for a moment not knowing what to say. Ever since earlier in the closet she felt werid around him, he even felt that same way around her.

" What did the rent's say." He stared forward. " It's more like what I siad" She was playing with her hands. He knew by that sign must have been something really bad. " What " He asked. She moved her head around a bit. " Told them to go to hell and fuck them. They said they forbid me to see you." She admitted. " Emma I can't have this on me. Go home tell them your sorry. Cause your lucky, you have everything family, people who care, a house" Jay mumbled the last part. Emma shook her head 'no' . She saw trash bags with clothes in them in the back seat. He saw where she was looking. Emma rubbed the thought off what she was thinking. " Anyway's that's beside the point. What did your say?." She wondered. Jay cleared his throat. " UM, they said it was ok" He couldn't look at her. Jay spoke again. " I kinda have to get going, gotta be somewhere" he said while reaching over to open the door for her to get out. He didn't say anything after that. Speeding off letting dirt fly form the back tire. Emma went back home sneeking in from her window. She laid down listening to her Mom say things about her. That night Emma tossed and turned in her sleep. Trying to figure out a way out of this hell of a world.


	14. When all is hellfigure out the truth

As a month passed Jay became more distant with Emma. Spike, and Snake still didn't like Jay. He was good to her at times, Other's he was cold. Emma was suppose to meet Jay out on the curb of 'The Dot' . She had grown tired of waiting so she headed inside. Great she thought just what she needed Sean, Alex, Towerez, Skinny, and the rest of the ' Montreal Crew ' sat on the other side of the Dot. She went to the counter sitting on the stool.

" Cup of coffee to go. " Emma placed her order. Spinner was working the tables, talking to the Crew as he did. Laughing came from them all. She heard Alex call her over. But Emma denied the offer. So if she didn' t come they came to her.

" CauseGirl, What you can't hear I called you over 3 times." Alex snapped. But Emma still ignored not wanting any trouble. " So tell us how did it feel to go in a room, where Jay takes most of his girls to get the job done." Alex laughed. Emma turned to her. " Why do you have to be such a bitch to me. What a did i ever do to you." Emma was finally stepping up her game. Alex had gotten pissed.

" You, You stole my boyfriend, I hate everything about you." Alex yelled. " I didn't steal anything." Emma grabbed her coffee ready to leave. She called over her sholder. " Love is a fair game. Obvisouly he saw what was better." She smiled sipping her coffee. Boy for the past few weeks. Emma was on a roll telling people off. She walked out of the Dot. Alex came after her. " It wasn't a fair game." She stood behind Emma. " What are you trying to say." Emma questioned turninf around. " I'm trying to say that he liked you, even though, I didn't want to admitt that he did when we were together, " Alex voice cracked. "Are you waiting for him . " She approched Emma.

" Yeah, Jay said he was going to go to his apartment to take a shower, then come here ." Emma couldn't help but see that Alex had on a whatever face. She bursted out laughing in her face. So hard she had to hold her stomach. " What's so funny." Emma said over Alex laughs. When she got a chance to stop laughing. " When it comes to Jason Hogart, there's no such thing as house. Jay parent's kicked him out. Face it CauseGirl he lives in his car. " Alex went back inside the Dot.

Emma mind went crazy. This whole time went Jay ment he was going home . Where was he reall going. Does he even take shower's?. She thought she could trust him. Tell her everything thatw as on his mind. Jay never really even wanted to tell her . Emma had to get it out of him so she could actully belive it. When Jay parked his car, where did he sleep. She stayed up all night thinking about this . Her parents still had her on lock down for the Janitor's closet inccident. She huffed trying to sleep. She was worried about Jay. Having no clue where he was. She quickly put on a hoddie and left on her pajama pants, getting shoes on her way out of the window.

The cold breeze hit her face. She shivered wrapping up in the hoddie more. If she was freezing, Jay sure as hell had to be freezing his ass off. Emma walked into the ravine looking for the orange civic, hoping Jay would be there. She tripped over a branch, cursing under her breath getting up brushing herself off. She saw a car parked over by the tree's trying to hide itself.

She went over seeing her boyfriend huddled up under a blanket in the back. For some reason she didn't want to disturb his sleep. She turned around leaving Jay.


	15. Truth hurts

_Hey, have you ever had one of those day's where you wanna tell to go away cause you found out your boyfriend doesn't tell you everything. Even though you both have slept together over a millon times. But still you can't figure out a way to make the words come out of him. Well if you haven't then here's mine._

The next day at school Emma tried advoidng Jay the best she could. She stood at her locker, getting her book's out placing them in her messenger bag. Emma checked her make-up in the side mirror of her locker. Looking down to get her things off the floor. Coming back up, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She cursed in her mind, knowing it was him. Ok since the whole school found out about Em and Jay the figured what the hell come out and tell them were dating, so they did. Kisses were placed on the beck of her neck.

" Hey..." Jay whisperd in her ear.

" Jay I'm not in the mood. " Emma stated picking up her things and closing her locker. Jay backed away looking baffled.

"Since when aren't you in the mood " he inquired. Emma was never like this to him. Then he thought back, he didn't go to the Dot yesterday. " Is this because of the Dot. I had to work I forgot to call you ok...I'm sorry " admitted Jay. Hey at least he could tell her thr truth sbout something.

" I'm just, not ok." She stared into his eyes deeply. " Are you on your period?" He questioned. OMG way to be embarassed by your boyfriend. Emma rolled her eyes going around him, only to be grasped by him. He had her in his embrace.

" No, I'm not. I'm fine. "

He double check to see if she was telling the truth about her being ok. He threw her over his sholder taking her to first block. She sreamed and laughed telling him to put her down. When he reached the class, he did as he was told.

" I have a skirt on. God know's who saw my panties, " She pulled down her skirt adjusting it. " So I was thinking tonight we watch a movie at your place ." Emma tested him to see if he'll come up with the truth. " Or, we could alway's go to a party. " Jay offered. Wiggling form side to side playing around with her. " Jay, now what happened last time we partied." Jay began to go back 3 months agao, then came back to reality.

" Hey, you asked for those drinks. " He pointed out. Mrs.kwan walked into the class glaring at them both , that was Emma's signal to get into the class.

" Do whatever you want Jay. " Emma huffed. " Ay, ay, ay, don't be like that. " He grasped her wrist softly. " Whatever. " She pushed him away, walking into the class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxLUNCHxx

" Sup man, haven't seen you over on this side in forever. " Him and Towerez slapped hands. " Nothing much. " Jay sighed sitting on the table. Over looking the respectfuls of the school.

" It's just princess is giving him so much drama." Spinner laughed. Jay faked laughed along with him then smacked him in the head. "Don't talk about her like that, you ass. " Jay met eye sight with her. Why was she so complicated?. Her hair moved slickly as she laughed with her firends.

" Alex, hey what's up," He lit up when he saw her. " Nothing much Jay. Oh your not mad at me are you?." She asked before sitting down.

" For. " He had not a clue what she was talking about. " I told Emma, about you sleeping in yo-" Jay jumped up from the table cutting off Alex. " What the hell, Lexie. Sometime's just shut your fucking mouth." He stormed out of the cafe'.

Jay was so pissed, he could spit fire. Now what would his girlfriend think of him?. Jason Hogart: The Bum. Pft he was lucky if she even thought of him. Well the truth had to come out sometime.

Meanwhile

" Em, something is wrong with Jay, " Darcy started. " Shouldn't you go check on him." She finished. Emma just shrugged her sholders .

" I don't care." She bit into her apple. From afar Emma saw Manny approching the table. She tried bitting her tounge to not say anything.

" Hey guys." Manny acted as if nothing was going on between the two. " So, um Em , I was wondering if we could talk." Manny directed twords her. " I was wondering if i should say no." Snapped Emma. " Give me a chance." Manny begged. That was big coming form her. Cheerleaders don't beg. That's the number one rule of being one. Emma smirked rolling her eye's.

" Sure why not. I have nothing better to do with my life." Emma said getting up. They began walking down the halls. " I really shouldn't have told you and Jay's business like that, " Emma motined her to go on while drinking her water. " And I feel like an idiot for doing it. I just wanna be friends again Em. Can you give me another chance?" Manny asked. Emma thought about it for a minute.

Let her back in my life and we go like this never happened. If I don't let her back in my life I might just relize that I'm making the biggest mistake of my life. Emma sighed heavily thinking. Manny was the girk that was always there for her. But not for the past month or so. She knew there would be drama added to her life cause no matter what, Jay and Manny would never get along.She came to her sense's.

" Ok." Emma let out . Manny squeled loudly hugging her bestfriend again. Emma was to tight in her grip. " Manny, I can't breath." She was let out of Manny's grip. They laughed aloud getting back to walking.

" So how's thing's with your boyfirend." Manny curiously asked. " Well, were going through some things right now. But over that everythings peachy." Emma grinned. Manny raised an eye brow.

" What kind of things."

" I just can't tell you right now until I, myself figure them out." She started drinking her water again. " Oh, ok." Manny said like she didn't want to know but Emma knew the truth. Jay came up to them. " Greenpiece we need to talk," Jay took a glance at Manny. " Private." Jay spoke again. Manny found that was her part to leave. She headed back in the cafe'.

" So what do you wanna talk about." Emma sighed putting her bottle in the trash. Jay took it as if she doesn't know so he decided not to say anything. " Wanna, you know hang out a-after school. Maybe a movie." Jay was nervous for some reason. What no let's go party after?.

" Yeah, we could do that." She giggled at how nervous he was. She linked their fingers together looking inot his eyes. " Jay theres something I've been wanting to-" She was cut off by Mr.Simpson.

" The bells going to ring in a mintue. Shouldn't you two be heading to class. Instead of trying to make -out." He taunted.

" We weren't trying to-" Jay cut off Emma sentence. What's with people doing that to me

. " Yeah, we should but I was thinking about taking Emma in the Jainitor's closet one more time." Jay was being a smartass he said it with a smirk.

" Jay." she gasped. They both knew how to get on eachothers nerves. Always did it when ever they could. Snake walked away. " Jay your lucky if I can even go out with you tonight." she mumbled

" Don't worry about it. So I'll pick you up at, say 9:30." He pecked her on the lips going to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Show me what ya got

Emma was flinging clothes around the room searching for the perfect outfit. Manny was getting covered in the pile. " What's the panicing for Em. Yall are already dating." She said getting out of the pile. " Well Jay never really asked me out on a date." She whispered thinking Snake could hear.

" Look, I'll help." Manny stood up putting and mixing pieces of clothes together. Making sunds while working. She gave me a short jean skirt and a white fitted tank top. She put in a brown Tommy belt to match. " This." Emma lifted the clothes in her hand. " Yeah, no wait." she gave her a pair of brown slip on's . "It says causal. And I'm not tryng to impress you." She smile with her hands on her hips.

" Emma, get your pretty butt up here Jay's coming in two minutes." Manny shouted. Emma came running up. Her curls in her hair bounced. Last minute adjustments were going on inthe mirror. They both heard a honk outside. She said by to her friend and ran outside getting in the car.

" Hey babe." said Jay leaning over to kiss her cheek. He pulled back sighing. " Are you ok. " asked Emma. " Yeah." Jay answered back pulling off the side of the curb onto the road pilling off. When they finally got to the mall to see a movie they walked hand in hand. They paid for the tickets and now they were at getting popcorn at the counter.

" Jay I'm going to go to the bathroom." Emma told him before leaving. " Here ya go." Alex gave him the popcorn. " Your really mad at me still? " She asked being careful with her words. For him not to blow up on her .

" No, I'm over it lexie." Jay had his hot smile on. That made almost every girl melt in the palm of his hand. Emma came back grabbing his hand grinning.

" Let's go." She pulled him along. They were going to watch ' Knocked Up ' Emma heard it was a good date movie.

Meanwhile Sean&Ellie

" God, Em your so good." Sean moaned out. Ellie got off her knees leaving him hanging. " I'm not Emma." sneered Ellie.

Did I just call otu the wrong name?

" I meant Ellie." Sean tried playing it off. He zipped up his pants. He reached for her touch she pulled away. " Your such an ass." Ellie grabbed her coat slamming the door of his apartment on the way out. Sean metally smacked himself in the forehead.

Back to Emma&Jay

They were now walking out of the theater still holding eachothers hands. Jay began to talk about how hilarious the movie was. Emma paid no mind. What was on her mind was: where does my boyfirend plan on sleeping tonight? Jay kept calling her name but she kept thinking. Make him tell the truth.

" Emma, babe, hello." Jay said waving his hand in her face. She snapped out of the trance.

" Oh, huh?" her eyes lit up. " I've been calling your name for ver ten minutes. Get in the car." He opened the car door letting her get in.

After driving back to Emma's house there was silence in the car. Eleven-thirty he glanced at his watch. Emma beated her hands on her lap. Waiting for him to say something. " I had a great time." stated Emma. Jay nodded his head.

" So I'll see you at school." He pecked her on the lips. " We don't have school tomorrow, teacher work day." She explained.

" So the day after that then." He suggested. " Jay, just come inside." comanded Emma. " I have-" Emma cut him off.

Pulling him out of the car. Inside sat Snake and Spike sitting up watching a movie. Snake shot daggers at Jay with his eye's. Emma pushed Jay down to her room. She waited behind making a face at Snake. He plopped down on the bed. She sat beside him turning his way.

" What now?" Jay asked offhandedly. Emma had a evilish grin on her face. With that said, they both knew that it was time to begin the serious make out session. They practically lunged at each other, and they covered each other in aggressive kisses. Slowly Jay used some sort of skill to rotate their bodies so that they were lying down on the bed. He pulled away breathless.

" You don't think this is too far, I mean your parent's are upstairs." He explained. She gave him his answer by kissing him. Jay moaned into her mouth. Emma was straddling Jay, and his hands were caressing her back where her shirt had lifted up to reveal a patch of skin. The heat of his palm felt amazing on her skin, and Emma let him know that by letting out a long, loud groan, like it was getting on her nerves. Jay 's hands soon roamed further up her shirt until he had pulled it over her head. He bit his lip seeing all of all.

"Nice shoice in bras" He whispered before attacking her lips again.They both rolled over so that Jay was on top of her. He smothered her neck, breasts, stomach, and waist in kisses while Emma pulled off his shirt. She started to nibble on her ear, and Jay was getting very hard. They rubbed their bodies up against each other. Jay reached around to her back and quickly unhooked her bra. He slid it off of her and stared at her bare boobs for a moment before digging his head in her cleavage and groped them. Jay found her quite appetizing. Emma let out a soft moan, and as Jay was beginning to unbuckle his belt Manny ruined the moment by walking in. Emma quickly covered herself up.

" What are you doing here," Jay exclaimed. He barely got to do 'This' to Emma, so he had a reason to be pissed. Manny placed her hand on her hips.

" Excuse me, I should be asking you the same. I'm staying the night." She whispered very loud. Emma came out of her bathroom fully clothed. Jay pulled on his shirt. " Well as you could see, I was pleasing Emma." He smiled innocently. But not so innocent.

" Manny we never talked about you staying the night."

" That's becuase you were too busy getting dressed for hormonal boy." She screached . Jay and her glared at eachother for a second. " I'm gonna go." He stood. Emma raced up to him. " Stay the night." She pouted.

" Em, I wish I could but Manny." Jay glanced down at her. " Manny please don't tell." She begged.

" Only if Jason stops calling me slutos." She looked at her friend. Jay kept silent but Emma decided for him." Ok" she blurted out.

That night Emma and Jay were in the bed together. Manny slept on the couch in the living room. Jay stayed up figuring what he was going to do. Surviving form paycheck to paycheck wasn't the best. Either her straightened up his act to move back in with his parents, or he lived in his car for ever. What was he going to choose?


	17. showers don't last forever

_Emma woke up the next mornning buried in jays chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist keeping her closer than close. She shoved at his chested to wake him up so he could be gone before her parents noticed. No movement so instead she thought he would get up later. Emma had turned on the hot water letting the steam rise and fall. She stepped in after removing all of her clothes. The water felt excellent on her skin. A breeze of cold air came into the bathroom. Emma heard mumbling and heavy foot steps. It had to be Jay. _

"Babe I'm going to go alright." Jay had said. She wanted him to stay quickly she came up with a plan.

" Um, Jay can you come here for a second." She yelled over the water coming out of the showerhead. He came over looking inside the shower.

" What?" He asked simply. He go instantly turned on when he saw the water trickling down her body. That made him just wanna reach out and touch every inch of her . From her neck down to her c-. Jay snapped out of his thought when she called his name.

" I said are you going to wash my back or not." Emma said turning her back twords him. He grabbed the sponge nervously shaking in his every move. Why was he like this? He moved his hands to the side scrubbing the more he scrubbed the more he was turned on. She figured he was done, spinning around quickly the front of her body faced Jay.

_(Jay's Provo)_

_Damn. She's beautiful. All this time I looked at her like she was a sex object. When the whole time she was more. Actully she was a whole lot more than he thought. Jay kept his gaze on her body. All the things he wanted to do to her right then. The soap ran down her breast going below her nable. He grew even harder if he didn't fix tis problem he swore he was going to explode everywhere. He let out a small moan. Then came back to reality._

_END OF PROVO _

" Jay stop looking at me like that. It's nothing you haven't saw before." Her eyes stayed lock with his. He sized her up and down.

Jay gentely grabbed the back of her neck pulling her into a passionate kiss. Emma couldn't fight him off cause she wanted it just as bad as he did. Soon enough Jays clothes were off and he was in the shower with her. He pushed her back against the wall until she was only between him and it. Jay slightly kissed down from her jawline t her collar bone nipping with every kiss ever so hungrly. Emma whispered something in his ear, but he couldn't hear her over the water.

She had her back facing him, as he kissed her neck. His hand went down her thigh he pushed her legs apart. He didn't want to be the blame if something happened like her getting pregnant so he asked.

" Um, I don't have a condom." Jay stated. In the back her mind she smiled thinking about what he just said.

" I'm dating a guy that wants me to jump him almost every day. Don't you think I'm on the pill." She whispered half smirking. Jay coutiued speading her legs apart. Emma was directly under the showerhead with her hands pressing against the shower wall. His hands traveled up her side along her breast. He siezed one suqeezing lightly his eyes roll to the back of his head with the pleasure. He lifted her up a little then put he ron her own two feet, he slid into her opening. Emma gasped quietly.

" You ok.?" He kissed her sholder asking. She gave a response by shifting backwards onto his memeber. He got the hint. The sex was nothign specil grunts and moans. They panted together she turned back so her face was facing his they looked into eachothers eyes panting heavily. He wanted her to enjoy just as much as he was sp pressing one hand on her hip and the other hand rubbing her clit. She overloaded on pleasure her legs trmebled at his touch.

" Jay I can't take it anymore." She moaned as his thurst quickened each time. He grinned deeper into her. Jay kissed along her neck droping his mouth onto her nipple flicking his tounge past it. He was almost close to his climax he slowed down his thrust. Emma clawed at his chect moaning loudly wondering if her parenst could hear. She took his hand to her mouth. Emma felt a burst of warm liquid go into her. She bit onto it as they both climaxed with the last hard thrust taking him all the way in.

" Oh...damn." Jay chuckled. They both tried catching their breath. After they both had taken a real shower. Jay placed the same clothes on but Emma put on cloth shorts and a white tank top. Her and Jay both had a plan. He was to sneak out the window and go know ck on the front door like he just came. There was a knock at the door Manny went to go answer it.

" Hey, is Emma here." Jay smirked asking. Manny left the door open walking away. Emma came up from her oom walking into the kitchen with them.

" Jay, I didn't know you were coming." Emma lied. They kept their eyes locked with eachothers remebring the moment they had minutes ago.

" Um, Jay what happened to your hand." Manny asked as if she was worried but wasn't. Jay pulled his hand bet looking at Emma. She grinned sipping her coffee. Jay stayed silent.

"Yeah, I bet Em you knew you were coming." She was referring to something else. Then started again. " It's one thing to have your friend talk about her having sex with her boyfriend...but to actully hear it gross." Manny eyes danced back between the two who were blushing. " So who did the high pitch moan?" Manny snickered. What a freak was she? Emma didn't say anything, and Jay was looking guiltier than ever.

" Anyway Em, I'm going to get going kinda need to get home." He was lying right in front of her. She rolled her eyes. When was he just going to say. _Emma I don't have a home!_

SERIOUSLY. Letting him be a man that he thought or was thinking he was she left it alone. If he lved her or even liked her enough he would just tell her simple as that right????????????????????????? She walked him to the door, he kissed her on the cheek and he was gone.

" Now dish I want dirt." Manny squeled. Jumping on the couch next to her. Emma looked liked Manny was crazy. No way was she telling her anything.

" No, Manny that's personal." Emma stood. Fixing her clothes. Manny whinned going after Emma while she walked away.

" Just tell me. Ok fine, don't. No wait was he any good." Manny nugded her in the side. Emma blushed and Manny squeled and jumped up and down once again. The girls talked ...and laughed. Like they use to before Manny changed to school slut.


End file.
